O Primeiro De Seus Últimos Dias
by Rodrigo Caetano
Summary: 31 de Outubro de 1981 - Godric's Hollow - Uma casa invisivel se não para os fiéis do segredo - Um homem que sabia mais do que deveria saber - Um forte luz verde piscando - O choro desesperado de um bebê.  One-Shot


**O Primeiro de Seus Últimos Dias**

Aquela noite fazia frio na minha casa, e a velha sensação de vazio em minha barriga voltava a me incomodar. De olhos fechados vi na minha frente à imagem do leite branco e morno dentro da minha mamadeira flutuando no ar e estiquei os braços tentando agarrá-la. Meus dedinhos estavam prestes a tocar o objeto de meu desejo quando ele sumiu, repentinamente. Por causa de uma contração no estomago e um sonoro barulho de vácuo que parecia vir de dentro de mim, tomei um susto e abri os olhos apenas para constatar que estava sozinho em meu cercadinho. Não gostava de ficar sozinho.

Rapidamente tomei fôlego enquanto meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, e chamei em alto e bom som por companhia.

- Uaaaaahhh!

Percebi que o chamado, como de costume, causara certo movimento na cama de meus pais, ao lado, e continuei a pedir que viessem ficar comigo. Meu estomago ainda estava apertado e me incomodando. Ouvi um sussurro que reconheci ser da mamãe.

- É a sua vez Tiago...

Papai se levantou devagar, coçando os olhos e esticando os braços enquanto ainda se sentava na cama. Chamei mais alto dessa vez, as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pela minha bochecha.

- Buaaahh! Buaahh! Uããã!

- Shh... Shh... – fez papai, colocando o rosto por entre as cortinas do cercado em que eu dormia algumas noites. Eu gostava de seu rosto firme e seus cabelos bagunçados e volumosos. Os olhos pareciam estar fechados, como sempre estavam quando estava assim, tudo escuro, mas ele passou as grandes mãos pelo meu torso e me levantou, fazendo-me pousar sobre seu ombro e dando leve sacudidas, enquanto beijava as costas de minha cabeça.

- Não chore pequeno Harry. Papai está aqui.

Em seu colo eu me sentia mais confortável. Apoiei minha cabeça junto à dele e esperei que o incômodo em minha barriga passasse, mas logo vi que não passaria. Nunca passava, a não ser quando tomava o leite quente que eu sabia me esperar em algum lugar da casa. Comecei a pedir que me ajudasse, mas ele parecia não entender.

- Buaah, buaah – dessa vez eu não gritava alto, mas gemia teimosamente perto dos seus ouvidos. As lágrimas começaram a cair novamente.

- Lilian, ele ainda está chorando... – disse papai, em uma mistura de forte sono e leve aflição.

- Deve ser fome Tiago... – respondeu mamãe, sem abrir os olhos.

Um pouco mais quieto, observei-o caminhar pelo quarto até uma mesinha de madeira ao lado de sua enorme cama e tatear no escuro por alguma coisa enquanto sussurrava perto de meu ouvido.

- Você está com fome, está? Quer sua mamadeira?

Isso! Era exatamente isso que eu queria. Confirmei que sim balançando suavemente a cabeça e tentando imitar os sons que saiam de sua boca.

- mamá...

Papai pareceu gostar e deu um leve sorriso. Ajeitando seu torso ele levantou nas mãos aquele pedaço de madeira com o qual eu gostava tanto de brincar, mas quando tentei pegá-lo ele o afastou, me contrariando. Logo em seguida, porém, apontou para a porta e disse:

-_Accio_ mamadeira!

Ouvi um barulho e virei o rosto apenas para ver o que eu tanto queria surgir voando na nossa direção, passando pela porta entreaberta. Ri um riso choroso. Adorava quando papai e mamãe faziam as coisas voar. Simplesmente adorava. Ele pegou a mamadeira no ar, ainda sorrindo, e a colocou entre as minhas mãos esticadas. A sensação de vazio no estomago me incomodava cada vez mais, mas não seria assim por muito tempo. Botei o bico entre meus lábios e comecei a beber com velocidade o liquido morno que descia para esquentar o meu corpo.

- Nossa, que fome em rapazinho... – dizia papai, mas eu quase não o ouvia mais.

À medida que o leite ia descendo pela minha garganta, o escuro começava a ficar mais forte e meus olhos começavam a piscar. Senti que o papai estava me balançando suavemente antes de fechar meus olhos. Nem ao menos vi quando terminei a mamadeira, mas eu estava bem de novo, no colo do papai.

Quando acordei novamente não estava mais escuro e eu pisquei com a claridade. Ainda estava deitado e passei alguns bons minutos observando pequenas bolas douradas voarem, enquanto perseguidas pelos bonecos montados nas vassouras, voando em círculos um pouco acima da minha cabeça. A música que enchia meus ouvidos era suave e me acalmava, apesar de não saber de onde ela vinha. Eu gostava de ficar ali deitado, sendo ninado pela doce melodia e observando o brinquedo girar lentamente.

A entrada de mamãe no quarto foi o que me tirou daquele transe gostoso. Ela entrou devagar, na ponta dos pés, tentando não fazer barulho, mas assim que chegou perto e me viu acordado, voltou rapidamente ao normal.

- Oi meu bebê... Já está acordado?

Dei uma risada prazerosa ao ver os seus olhos verdes adentrarem as cortinas do cercado. Agitei meus braços para frente e ela entendeu o que eu queria.

- Ó, venha aqui meu fofinho – disse sorrindo e me pegando no colo – dormiu bem hoje?

- Ma... Mamãe... – respondi ainda feliz.

Apoiando-me com uma das mãos contra seu corpo, ela mexeu o seu próprio pedaço de madeira com a outra e os bonequinhos que giravam atrás das bolas sumiram ao mesmo tempo em que a musica parou. Não me importei, já que estávamos saindo do quarto.

- Vem, vamos trocar essa fralda e essa roupa...

Adorava o jeito que mamãe cuidava de mim, especialmente nessas horas da manhã. Ela lavava meu rosto, me deitava em uma superfície fofa e trocava minha fralda, me limpava e até passava uma coisa gelada e engraçada que ela chamava de "_bomada"_. Tudo com muita delicadeza e cuidado, me fazendo até rir. Já quando era papai que cuidava dessas coisas, tudo era bem mais rápido, menos suave e cuidadoso, e ele vivia balançando o pedaço de madeira dele para tudo. Além disso, várias vezes ele não passava a tal da _bomada_ que me fazia rir. Mamãe sempre brigava nesses dias.

Depois de tudo ela me levava para cozinha, onde os dois geralmente estavam comendo quando eu acordava, e me sentava em uma pequena cadeira, me prendendo com um cinto e uma mesa de plástico que se abria a minha frente.

Aquele dia, mamãe tirou um pedaço pequeno do pão que comia e botou na mesinha, junto com um pedaço de madeira igual ao dela e do papai. A única diferença era que o meu não era mesmo de madeira e, por mais que eu agitasse e fizesse sons estranhos com a boca, ele não fazia as coisas voar. Mas mesmo assim eu gostava de tentar, sempre esperando que da próxima vez funcionasse. Enquanto isso, eles conversavam.

- Mais um desaparecimento Lilian. E Dumbledore não deu muitas noticias. Não sei como estão as coisas na Ordem – dizia papai, com um grande pedaço de papel cinza cobrindo o rosto.

- Fique tranquilo, Tiago. Pedro virá aqui mais tarde, não virá?

- Ele disse que vem.

- Então ele vai trazer noticias... Enquanto isso, nós precisamos ficar aqui.

- Eu sei, eu sei...

Papai se levantou com uma expressão preocupada e beijou minha testa enquanto soltava as travas da cadeirinha com um aceno do seu pedaço de madeira e me colocava, de pé, no chão.

Pronto. Eu estava livre para correr pela casa e brincar com meus brinquedos. Acontecia assim todos os dias. Eu acordava, mamãe me limpava e eu esperava os dois terminarem de comer, para então poder brincar. E todo dia, sem exceção, eu escolhia sempre o mesmo brinquedo primeiro.

Corri do meu jeito pela cozinha, atravessando o corredor para o hall de entrada e adentrei a sala de visitas, indo diretamente para a minha caixa de brinquedos que ficava no canto da parede, sempre seguido de perto pelos largos passos do papai. Mas hoje eu não precisaria de sua ajuda para abrir a caixa. Minha vassoura de brinquedo já estava bem em cima da tampa, como se me esperando.

Mamãe entrou na sala um pouco depois, fazendo carinho no nosso _miau _que estava em seu colo.

- Deixe-me adivinhar o brinquedo que ele quer... – disse ela, sorridente.

- Exatamente – respondeu papai – sempre a vassoura do Sirius. Esse garoto vai ser uma estrela do quadribol, você vai ver Lily...

Dei a vassoura nas mãos dele e esperei tudo ser devidamente preparado, como de costume. Ele posicionou-a na minha frente, voando há pouco mais de um metro do chão, e me pegou no colo. Ao ser levantado, segurei em suas fortes mãos duras e dobrei logo as pernas para que pudesse ser colocado corretamente sentado no cabo de madeira voador. Era incrível como, mesmo fazendo isso todo dia, eu ainda sentia certo receio de me soltar dos dedos e do segurar firme de meu pai.

- Tiago, siga-o de perto ok? Ele já quebrou todos os vasos que a Petúnia me deu, inclusive os bonitos... – disse mamãe, voltando para a cozinha ainda com o _miau _no colo_._

- Claro...

Finalmente tomei coragem e, com uma sensação estranha, diferente e gelada no estomago, segurei firme no cabo da vassoura. Papai, com as mãos livres, ajeitou meus pés e os prendeu seguramente no apoio de metal que saia perto da cauda. Com isso, eu estava pronto.

Sem esperar, joguei meu peso para frente e comecei a voar pela sala, rodando e passando pelos móveis, tudo com um grande sorriso no rosto. Papai me seguia a pé, mas não me atrapalhava muito. Apenas não permitia que eu chegasse muito perto das janelas, sempre me redirecionando quando eu estava prestes a bater em alguma coisa. Confesso que em uma curva mais brusca, pensei que fosse cair, mas lá estavam de novo as suas mãos firmes a me segurar e me recolocar em equilíbrio.

- Cuidado filho! Não precisa correr... – Não entendi o que ele estava falando, afinal eu estava voando e não correndo, mas não respondi.

Continuei a planar levemente, dessa vez com mais cuidado. Era incrível aquela sensação de não ter apoio e de se segurar apenas nas próprias mãos. Sentir o vento passar pelo meu rosto e fazer cócegas em meu pescoço era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava. Papai continuou a me seguir, até que, na porta da sala, mamãe voltou a aparecer. Em sua mão não estava mais o _miau_, mas sim a minha mamadeira grande, cheia de desenhos de estrelas, vassouras e grandes bolas vermelhas. Mas mais importante que isso, cheia de leite.

- Venha Harry querido... – disse ela, me chamando com a mão e sorrindo abertamente.

Se existia uma coisa que eu gostava mais do que voar na minha vassoura, era o meu _mamá._ Voei até ela com velocidade e quase cai de novo quando soltei um de meus braços da vassoura e estiquei para frente na direção da garrafa. Dessa vez foi mamãe que me deu apoio, me ajeitando e depois me pegando no colo para me dar a mamadeira. Ali, mamando depois de voar, eu me senti extremamente feliz. Foi o momento mais alegre do meu dia.

Segui brincando na sala por toda a manhã, mas não mais com a vassoura, que papai já havia guardado novamente. Ele me observava a cada passo, sempre sentado no sofá brincando com uma bolinha amarela que tinha asas, enquanto mamãe limpava e organizava o restante da casa. Às vezes eu gostava de parar e ficar olhando ele deixar a bolinha voar e pega-la de novo com um movimento rápido da mão. Dava fortes gargalhadas nervosas quando ele quase a deixava escapar.

- Opa, quase! – ele disse uma vez que teve que se levantar para capturá-la de novo – Meus reflexos já não são a mesma coisa... – disse ele, rindo para mim. Não entendi nada, mas ri de volta.

Mais tarde mamãe me deu o que comer como sempre. Há algum tempo já comia aquela coisa estranha que ela botava no prato mais ou menos naquela hora do dia. Ela chamava aquilo de _"papá"_ e eu descobri que saciava a sensação de vazio na minha barriga tanto quanto o leite, apesar de não ser tão gostoso.

Depois que terminei e fui solto de minha costumeira cadeirinha, andei até o corredor e vi a porta da sala. A única coisa que me incomodava era que, toda vez que eu chegava à porta e me apoiava nela, pedindo para abri-la, tanto papai quanto mamãe me reprimiam.

- Harry, já disse que lá fora não pode. Os homens maus vão pegar você.

Não sabia quem eram os homens maus. Nem mesmo sabia o que "mau" realmente significava, mas do jeito que eles falavam, eu não queria que esses homens me pegassem. Mesmo assim, eu queria ir do lado de fora. Poucas vezes eu tinha ido e me lembrava de ter me divertido muito em todas. Lembro-me bem especificamente do dia em que voei no colo de papai em sua vassoura grande. Nunca fui tão feliz quanto quando levantei alguns metros do chão e rodamos em volta da casa. Lembro-me também que mamãe não gostou e brigou com ele aquele dia. Quando pousamos, chorei com os gritos apreensivos dela.

Ainda sim eu queria repetir a dose. Queria brincar lá fora novamente, mas papai e mamãe sempre diziam que os homens maus iriam me pegar e que eles não queriam que os homens maus me pegassem. Havia dias em que eu não chorava por isso, mas hoje não foi um deles. Eu iria lutar pelo que queria.

- Buaaaah! Buah!

- Já disse Harry, lá fora não pode! – dizia a voz firme do papai.

- Buaaaaaaah, buaaah! Lá _fola_! – eu disse mais alto

- Não adianta chorar, lá fora não pode e acabou – ele repetiu, mas eu sabia que às vezes adiantava sim. Todas as vezes que eu tinha conseguido sair, fora o choro que tinha me ajudado.

-Buaaaah! Buaaahh!

- Isso é sono – ouvi mamãe dizer, quando me pegou no colo. Ela subiu as escadas e entrou comigo no meu quarto, enquanto eu ainda chorava.

- Buaaah!

- Shh... – dizia ela – Vamos dormir Harry? Está na hora de você descansar. Já, já você acorda e nós brincamos mais ok?

- Não... Buaaah... Lá _fola_ – eu respondi. Não queria dormir. Não queria brincar depois, queria brincar agora. E lá fora.

- Venha Harry, não chore... Feche os olinhos...

Mas não é que ela estava certa? Era impressionante como mamãe sempre estava certa. Quando fechei os olhos, ainda reclamando, em poucos momentos adormeci calma e silenciosamente, esquecendo-me do mundo lá fora e dos homens maus que queriam me pegar. Aqui dentro eles não podiam me alcançar. Não enquanto eu estivesse no colo da mamãe.

Quando acordei estava no berço em meu quarto e ainda era claro. Vi que estava sozinho mais uma vez, e eu não gostava disso, então chamei por companhia chorando. Mamãe veio correndo e me pegou no colo, me fazendo calar instantaneamente.

- Venha ver quem está aqui, Harry – disse, animada e sorrindo – é o tio Pedro! Ele veio te ver...

Ela me pegou no colo e repetiu todo o procedimento daquela manhã. Troca a fralda, passa _bomada_ gostosa, troca roupa e vamos para fora. Quando descemos as escadas e chegamos à sala, vi papai sentado no sofá falando com Tio Pedro. Ele não sorria e estava com uma cara séria, pior do que quando brigava comigo.

- Diga oi para o tipo Pedro, Harry

Mas eu não disse. Não gostava daquele moço. Ele era menor que a mamãe e o papai, era mais largo que eles e não brincava muito comigo. Tinha dentes feios e eu sempre botava a mão na boca nervosamente quando o via. Preferia quando a amiga da mamãe vinha. Já de cabelos brancos e também menor que o papai, pelo menos a moça sempre sorria para mim e me fazia carinho.

- Vamos Harry, diga oi – repetiu mamãe, mas eu fingi que não ouvi e continuei olhando para o moço feio na minha sala. Ele tinha vindo lá de fora. Será que era um homem mau?

- Ah Pedro, não liga, ele só está com vergonha – disse ela, me colocando de pé no chão.

Mas eu não estava com vergonha, só não queria dizer nada na frente dele. Sem mudar os olhos de lugar eu dei dois pequenos passos para trás, ainda com a mão na boca. Nossa que dentes estranhos esse moço tinha. Mamãe e papai falavam muito e o moço falava pouco. Na verdade, ele falava muito pouco, até menos que eu, que logo não me controlei e comecei a interromper papai quando estava falando. Queria brincar com a minha vassoura de brinquedo.

- Pa - papai...

- Agora não Harry, quando o Tio Pedro for embora a gente brinca mais...

Aquele moço gordo me atrapalhando de novo. Desisti e larguei a vassoura que tinha nas mãos, me sentando no chão da sala e pegando um boneco que parecia um cavalo, mas que tinha a barriga, os braços e a cabeça de um homem. Mamãe havia me dito que se chamava _"senpaulo"_.

Papai continuava falando gravemente, com uma voz que eu não gostava, e às vezes eu achava que o tio Pedro ia começar a chorar. Ele estava tremendo, mas acho que papai não percebia. Ele não parava de falar coisas que eu não entendia o que eram. Parecia bravo. Será que o Tio Pedro tinha feito alguma coisa feia?

- Calma Tiago! – disse mamãe depois de um tempo– Isso tudo vai passar e logo poderemos viver livres e cuidar do Harry sem nos preocupar.

- Não sei Lilian, odeio ter que me esconder...

- Mas temos um filho e temos que cuidar dele!

Nessa hora todos se deixaram calar por alguns segundos e eu senti seus olhares recaírem sobre mim, mas fingi que não vi. Não queria olhar para o tio Pedro. Eles continuaram.

- Desculpe Rabicho, eu fico um pouco nervoso com a falta de noticias... – disse papai. O moço feio tremeu mais uma vez, e agora eu tinha certeza que estava à beira das lagrimas. Mamãe também percebeu.

- Está tudo bem Pedro, o que houve?

- Nada Lilian, não houve nada. Tenho que ir, me desculpe. – disse ele, se levantando. Fiquei mais feliz por que ele estava indo embora.

O moço estremeceu ainda mais quando o nosso _miau _passou por suas pernas, cheirando-o por um longo momento antes de mamãe afugentá-lo. Depois disso, ela se levantou, o pegou no colo e o levou para longe, pedindo desculpas ao tio.

- Me desculpe Rabicho. Esqueci completamente de prender o gato no quarto... – ele não respondeu e mamãe saiu rapidamente da sala, me deixando sozinho com o tio e o papai.

- Não vá ainda, eu ainda tenho umas perguntas para fazer, Rabicho. Por que não fica e janta conosco? Por favor... – disse papai, me deixando nervoso. Por que ele tinha que pedir para o moço ficar?

- Não posso Tiago, me desculpe, tenho mesmo que ir – Tio Pedro olhou diretamente para mim e eu não consegui desviar o olhar. Levei novamente a mão à boca e ele completou, com os olhos molhados, como se estivesse falando comigo – Me desculpe.

E, sem dizer mais nada, foi embora lá para fora, onde tinham homens maus.

Não dormi mais aquele dia. A visita do tio Pedro tinha deixado mamãe e papai muito mais tristes e agitados e eu, mais uma vez, vi que aquele moço feio não era legal. Eu não gostava quando ele vinha.

Mamãe me pegou no colo e me levou para o banheiro dizendo que era hora do banho. Não reclamei. Gostava de tomar um banho quente naqueles dias frios e adorava quando ela ficava brincando comigo, mesmo toda molhada. Ficamos no banheiro por muito tempo e eu me diverti, mas ela ria menos à medida que o céu ficava mais escuro.

- O sol já está indo embora – ouvi-a dizer, quando saiamos em direção ao meu quarto para botar uma roupa limpa e cheirosa. Da janela eu vi aquela grande bola amarela sumindo lá longe. Estendi a mão e acenei como papai havia me ensinado, me despedindo dele. Mamãe sorriu, e comigo no colo, ficou olhando para o horizonte avermelhado enquanto ele ia sumindo. Vi o sol se apagar no horizonte verde de seus olhos.

A voz de papai a chamando pareceu tê-la assustado e, piscando, ela se virou rapidamente.

- Já vou, querido.

Ela me vestiu com pressa, no meu pijama azul, e descemos correndo as escadas. Eu sorri. Gostava quando mamãe corria me carregando no colo e o vento batia no meu rosto. Viramos no corredor e vimos papai andando na sala de um lado para o outro, mais rápido do que eu conseguia correr.

- Lily, o Rabicho estava muito estranho. Ele não nos disse nada! Alguma coisa aconteceu e ele não estava querendo dizer... – dizia papai. Ele ficava mais vermelho e nervoso a cada palavra que saia de sua boca e até eu pude perceber que não estava tudo bem. – E se... E se alguém tiver...

O rosto de mamãe já não tinha seu caloroso sorriso enquanto ela absorvia o que meu pai falava. Botando-me no chão, ela parou em frente a ele e o segurou pelos braços.

- Ei, ei, calma – disse, subindo uma das mãos até as costas do pescoço dele – estamos todos aqui, estamos todos bem, isso que importa.

Ele, que tinha passado os braços pela cintura da mamãe, apoiou sua cabeça na dela e deu um beijo em sua boca. Eu não gostava daquilo. Ela era a minha mamãe.

Aproximei-me dos dois e tentei entrar no meio de suas pernas, para separá-los. Demorou, mas funcionou. Eles se soltaram e, com um fraco sorriso, papai me pegou no colo.

- Ficou com ciúmes é rapaz?

Não sabia o que era _"ciúnes"_, mas eu não estava achando graça nenhuma. Não entendia por que ele estava tentando sorrir. Mamãe ria também, e deu um beijo na minha testa, um pouco mais feliz.

- Amo vocês dois – disse ela, antes de se virar de costa e sair da sala. Assim estava melhor. – Vou preparar o seu papá, Harry. Tiago fique de olho nele para mim...

- Pode deixar querida.

Papai, ainda comigo no colo, se sentou em uma cadeira fofinha da sala e pegou aquele pedaço de madeira que eu gostava tanto.

- Sabe o nome disso Harry?

Eu disse que não com a cabeça.

- Isso se chama "varinha".

- _Balinha_? – perguntei. Ele sorriu.

- "Balinha" não, varinha...

- _Balinha_... – disse de novo, imitando-o.

Ele riu novamente – Tudo bem deixaremos ser "balinha" por enquanto...

E dizendo isso, ele balançou a _balinha_ e começou a produzir no ar coisas que pareciam pequenos pedacinhos das nuvens lá do céu, mas cheias de um colorido diferente. As nuvens de fumaça pareciam estar bem na minha frente, mas quando eu tentava agarrá-las com as mãos, meus dedinhos perdiam-se no meio delas. Não entendia como minha mão poderia passar no meio da fumaça sem pegá-la, mas era engraçado. Adorava brincar com o papai assim. Quando uma nuvem azul surgiu, me esforcei para alcançá-la ainda enquanto subia. Estiquei-me até ficar na ponta dos pés, com um enorme sorriso no rosto e me desequilibrei.

- Opa! Caiu rapaz?

Não chorei. Apesar do susto, papai sempre me levantava quando eu caia. Gostava disso.

Mamãe voltou à sala logo em seguida, dizendo que o _papá_ estava pronto. Passei para o colo dela e juntos rumamos para a cozinha, enquanto via papai se sentar mais uma vez, largando sua _balinha_ no sofá. Antes de chegarmos à minha cadeirinha, porém, ouvi um barulho muito alto e diferente que assustou tanto a mamãe que a fez pular e suspirar. Logo em seguida, ouvi a voz de meu pai dizendo, mais alto do que o normal:

– Lily, pega o Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso!

Não sabia quem era, mas eu vi, enquanto mamãe corria para as escadas comigo no colo, que papai parecia nervoso quando correu para o hall. Observei o seu rosto enquanto ele sumia ao entrar no corredor que levava a porta de entrada da casa. Logo em seguida vi uma forte luz verde piscar enquanto enchia toda a casa e ouvi outro barulho forte, surdo, como se alguma coisa pesada tivesse caído no chão. Mamãe deixou escapar um grito enquanto subíamos as escadas com velocidade e dessa vez também me assustei, apertando os meus braços em volta do pescoço dela. Ela fez o mesmo, enquanto sussurrava baixinho.

- Tiago... Tiago...

E eu mesmo me vi chamando – Pa - papai...

Entramos no meu quarto e ela me colocou no berço com pressa, mas com cuidado, como só ela sabia fazer. Fiquei sentado enquanto mamãe olhava nervosa de um lado para o outro pegando algumas coisas e jogando com força na frente da porta do meu quarto. Por que ela estava fazendo toda aquela bagunça? Será que ela estava procurando um brinquedo para brincar?

-Ma... Mamãe... – chamei baixinho, confuso.

Ela se virou com os seus verdes olhos assustados, derramando lagrimas como os meus sempre faziam. Eu nunca tinha visto mamãe chorar daquele jeito. Estiquei os braços em sua direção quando ela me pegou no colo tremendo e me abraçou.

Alguns nervosos segundos se passaram e eu fiquei ali, sem entender, enquanto mamãe chorava e me abraçava forte em seu peito. Pude ouvir que alguma coisa dentro dela palpitava em altíssima velocidade. Duas vezes mais ela falou o nome do papai, baixinho.

De repente uma luz intensa piscou e veio acompanhada de um barulho ensurdecedor, me assustando de novo. Mamãe gritou e se abaixou enquanto os pedaços de alguma coisa voavam pelo quarto. Quando ela me colocou no berço de novo, me levantei segurando em suas grades e consegui ver por trás de seu corpo, postado a minha frente, que a porta estava quebrada. Um moço alto de capa preta entrou devagar, pisando nos pedacinhos de madeira espalhados pelo chão de meu quarto. Ele tinha um pedaço de madeira na mão também, parecido com o do papai e da mamãe, a não ser pelo fato de ser branco. Como era mesmo o nome daquilo? _Balinha,_ lembrei, enquanto revia a imagem de papai na cabeça.

Mamãe, que estava postada a minha frente, falou quase gritando com o moço, parecendo nervosa.

- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!

- Afaste-se, sua tola... Afaste-se agora... – disse o moço, dando mais uns passos para frente. Não gostei dele. Acho que era ele estava fazendo mamãe chorar.

- Harry não! Por favor, não! Me leve, me mate no lugar dele...

- Esse é meu último aviso...

- Harry não! Por favor... Tenha piedade... Tenha piedade... Harry não! Por favor... Farei qualquer coisa! – mamãe estava chorando muito agora e eu queria abraçá-la para dizer que estava ali. Será que ela estava com fome?

- Afaste-se... Afaste-se, garota... – disse ele mais uma vez, mas logo depois balançou a _balinha_ e aquela forte luz verde piscou de novo, me cegando por uns instantes. Ele falou uma coisa estranha que eu não entendi, e logo depois ouvi um barulho forte de alguma coisa caindo no chão. Quando consegui enxergar de novo, o moço estava na minha frente, com as mãos perto da borda do berço, olhando diretamente para mim. Não vi nem ouvi mais a mamãe.

O moço era bastante feio. Mais feio até mesmo que o tio Pedro, e pude ver, mesmo com a capa, que não tinha nenhum cabelo. Eu nunca tinha visto uma pessoa grande sem cabelo. Sua pele era muito branca e o nariz dele era estranho. Pequeno, ele parecia sumir no meio de seu rosto pálido. Será que o papai estava brincando de roubar o nariz dele?

O encarei de volta como pude. Não gostava dele por que tinha feito mamãe chorar então eu fiquei olhando para ele. Pensei em chamá-lo de bobo, mas na verdade estava com muito medo. Só não parei de olhar para seus olhos vermelhos porque ele tinha feito a mamãe chorar muito.

Ele, por sua vez, me olhava nos olhos quase sorrindo, como se estivesse muito feliz de me ter a sua frente. Como se eu fosse um presente de aniversário que ele tanto queria. E assim nós nos encaramos por alguns segundos até ele apontar a _balinha_ dele para mim. Estranho esse moço, ninguém nunca tinha feito isso antes.

Não gostei e comecei finalmente a chorar. Queria a mamãe ou o papai. Não estava gostando de ficar com esse moço.

- Buaaaah – mas ninguém veio me pegar. Pensei ter visto a mamãe deitada no chão do meu quarto e, por um momento, achei que ela estava dormindo. Chorei mais alto para tentar acordá-la, mas ela não se mexeu.

De repente, o moço feio disse aquela coisa estranha de novo:

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Uma forte luz verde veio na direção da minha testa e eu não tive tempo nem de me assustar. Alguma coisa estava machucando a minha cabeça, rasgando lentamente a pele e queimando intensamente, então eu chorei muito, de uma maneira que nunca havia chorado antes. Percebi, ao longe, o eco vazio de uma voz em meus ouvidos, mas não a reconheci. Na verdade não conseguia ver nem ouvir mais nada que fizesse sentido. Apenas gritei e chorei tão alto quanto pude.

Depois a luz passou e tudo ficou preto. Não consegui mais ver o moço, nem a mamãe, nem o papai. Agora eu estava sozinho mais uma vez, e minha cabeça doía muito. Gritei alto por companhia e por socorro. Esperava que logo mamãe aparecesse para me pegar no colo, ou então o papai para dar um beijo no meu dodói na testa, mas nenhum dos dois apareceu.

Não tive mais o colo da mamãe e nem beijo na cabeça do papai. Eu estava sozinho e não gostava disso.


End file.
